Amor a escondidas
by GoldenMarin
Summary: El rumbo de nuestro cuarteto favorito de Kalos cambio cuando Korrina se unió a la aventura del grupo. Celos, tragedia y cosas zhukulentas pasaran en el viaje de Ash por convertirse en el nuevo maestro puchamon... aunque eso nos lo tenga debiendo desde la primera temporada xD
1. Chapter 1

En la habitación de color crema, lleno de estantes y mueblería. Se encontraba una cama que estaba rechinando demasiado "¡AAAHH! ¡SIII! ¡MAS FUERTE, HAZLO MAS FUERTE!" una joven de 17 años, que tenía una larga cabellera de color rubio, ojos verdes y piel de tez clara, se encontraba completamente desnuda.

Un pelinegro de 15 años se encontraba encima de ella, el chico le estaba chupando uno de los grandes pechos de la chica "SIGUE ASH, ESTOY A PUNTO DE CORRERME" grito la chica quien traía una mirada de lujuria y placer.

Ash: ¡yo también estoy por correrme Leaf!

Korrina: ¡hazlo, córrete adentro!

Ash empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza, la rubia estaba con la lengua afuera y mirando el techo pues estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo "¡AAAHHH!" grito Korrina pues Ash le había llenado el útero de semen.

El azabache se había corrido en el interior de la chica. Korrina también se corrió y eso provoco que la excitación de Ash se aumentara a mil "¡lo haremos toda la noche, asi que no pares!" grito la rubia en toda su excitación pues no quería parar hasta quedar completamente satisfecha.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a atravesar las ventanas de la habitación que se encontraba en el piso 20 de un edificio. Leaf se encontraba temblando, ella estaba agotada, tenía rastros de semen en el rostro, cabellos, pechos, vientre, piernas y hasta en su trasero.

Korrina: eso fue maravilloso, como siempre.

La rubia abrazaba al chico, ese abrazo estaba lleno de amor, parecían unos amantes que recién habían descubierto el mundo sexual.

Korrina: te amo mucho Ash, y sabes muy bien eso.

Ash: yo también te amo.

El chico le correspondió el abrazo, también se encontraba agotado y temblaba pues había hecho el amor con aquella chica durante horas. Ambos empezaron a besarse, ese era un beso de lenguas en la que una quería tener el control de la otra.

Esos dos chicos que hicieron el amor durante horas, tenían en la habitación contraria a una castaña y a dos hermanos provenientes de la ciudad más importante de Kalos. Lo mas extraño de esto es… ¡SERENA, CLEMONT Y BONNIE NO SABIAN NADA SOBRE LA RELACION QUE TENIA ASH Y KORRINA! ¿cómo giratinas sucedió eso?, ¿cómo reacciono Serena si ella se moja cada que Ash le toca el hombro? ¿Dónde chingados esta mi sandwich? Las respuestas a esas incógnitas, y a mas, seran respondidas en el siguiente capitulo cuyos niveles de rikura y zhukulentura son mas de 9000 ¬u¬


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar con este episodio... GRACIAS POR HABER DADO LIKE Y COMENTAR EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO :'D enserio, eso me motivo y por eso que hice este capítulo lo mas rapido posible. Ahora una pequeña aclaracion, en el capitulo 1 me di cuenta que puse "Leaf" en algunas partes, la idea principal era poner a Leaf [prota de los juegos FR/LG] en vez de Korrina y pues ahi se me fue y no corregi del todo el escrito. Pero eso no significa que ella pueda aparecer en este zhukulento fic ¬u¬

* * *

 **BARRA SEPARADORA DE BAJO PRESUPUESTO**

* * *

Para saber cómo empezó todo, tendremos que irnos al pasado… pero no tan pasado que fácil podemos llegar a cuando papito Arceus creo al mundo.

Kalos, esa bonita región que se parece a Francia *oye, no podemos hacer ese tipo de referencias* bueno… Kalos, esa bonita región que se parece a… a… este… ¡JUNINI!

En ciudad Shalour, luego de esa victoria comprada que tuvo el chico condimento contra Rikorrina, todo el grupo de Ash se dirigía a la salida de la ciudad.

Ash: ¿cuál es la siguiente ciudad?

Serena: ciudad Coumarine, ¡miren, es una ciudad costera!

La castaña enseño el mapa a sus compañeros y ella tan solo pensaba en que ropa de baño usara para atraer la mirada del chico tomate "¡OIGAN, ESPERENME!" una rubia se encontraba corriendo. Todos los chicos voltearon "¡KORRINA!" dijeron todos al reconocer a su compañera.

Korrina: suerte que los encontré.

Ash: ¿qué paso?

Bonnie: ¿acaso nos olvidamos de algo?

Korrina: no, nada de eso.

Clemont: ¿entonces?

Korrina: viajare con ustedes.

La respuesta de la líder dejo asombrados a todos "¿viajaras con nosotros?" preguntaron todos.

Korrina: ¡si! El abuelo me dijo que me falta mucho para ser una buena líder, asi que me recomendó ir con ustedes.

Serena: ¿y quién se encargara del gimnasio?

Korrina: el abuelo, asi que pobres almas los que se tengan que enfrentar a él.

Ash: ¡entonces vamos! Mientras más sean, es mejor para nosotros.

Bonnie: ¡siiii! Ya no tendré a solo Serena para conversar.

Serena: (¬¬) te estoy escuchando.

Korrina: si asi están las cosas ¡vayamos a la siguiente ciudad!

El grupo que ahora se convirtió en un quinteto, camino y camino por la ruta "¡pinche rikorrina! ¡piensas que no me doy cuenta! ¡intentando seducir a mi Ash con esos shorts negros ajustados, moviéndole el trasero como una fennekin en celo!" esos lindos pensamientos tenia Serena con respecto a la nueva integrante PERMANENTE del grupo.

Llego la noche para nuestros protagonistas y de paso nótese el cambio brusco de día a noche :'v estúpido bajo presupuesto. Como decía, llego la noche y nuestro quinteto ya habia armado el campamento "estúpida Korrina, tiene mejor cuerpo que yo" pensaba la oxigenada, mientras comparaba su cuerpo con el de la líder "y Ash no le quita el ojo de encima, vaya, el chico eléctrico no la mira, eso es lógico ya que el morirá virgen y se consolara con sus máquinas" vaya, la mente de Serena puede ser un caos XD

Korrina: ¡y apareció el buhohombreperrooso de los arbustos!

Bonnie: y eso debería de darnos miedo porque…

Korrina: me costó mucho contar esa historia de terror.

Clemont: mejor me voy a dormir, ya está haciendo frio y me quiero meter a la cama.

El rubio se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió a su tienda de acampar "yo también me voy a dormir" Bonnie hiso lo mismo que su hermano y se dirigió a la tienda que compartía con Serena.

Ash: bueno, eso significa que solo nos quedamos los tres.

Korrina: no, yo también me voy a dormir.

La rubia se levantó, y empezó a caminar hacia su tienda "estúpida Korrina, si no me diera cuenta que le estas moviendo el trasero a mi Ashito" pensaba Serena al ver la forma de caminar de la chica "¡Y ASH NO LE QUITA EL OJO DE ENCIMA! Pero que más da, ahora estoy sola con él" a Serena le venían pensamientos muy zhukulentosos en esos momentos, se veía a ella siendo penetrada por Ash contra un árbol, o haciéndole sexo oral al chico hasta dejarlo seco.

Ash: también me voy.

Serena: ¡¿que?! Pero… ¿acaso no te gustaría conversar o tomar algo?

Ash: lo siento Serena, será para otro día, estoy cansado.

Era aprox la 1 de la mañana, y Korrina se estaba llevando al chico a través del bosque "¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR HACIA DONDE VAMOS?!" exclamo el cenicero "lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, estamos muy cerca" respondió la Rikorrina.

La rubia había despertado al pelinegro a mitad de la noche, y sin decir nada ella le tomo de la mano y se lo llevo hacia lo más adentro del bosque. El dúo llego a un edificio de madera "ven, entremos" dijo la rubia quien no soltaba la mano del condimento.

Entraron a una recepción, y un hombre de edad mayor era encargado "denos una habitación" pidió la rubia. El hombre miro a la pareja y noto como la chica tomaba la mano de su acompañante. El sujeto le dio una llave a Korrina, y la líder con el chico empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación que se les dio "que se diviertan mucho" dijo el hombre provocando un ligero sonrojo en la rubia.

La habitación era muy espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial con mantas muy bonitas y limpias, también tenía un baño con jacuzzi "bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué quieres…?" el chico fue interrumpido pues la chica le dio un profundo beso en la boca.

Ash: ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Korrina: quiero que lo sepas Ash [Korrina empezaba a sonrojarse] yo… todo este tiempo juntos…

Ash: ¡habla bien!

Korrina: Ash, estoy enamorada de ti.

La chica se lanzó hacia el chico y le volvió a besar "¡ESPERA!" Ash se encontraba deteniendo a la rubia "¿Por qué…?"

Korrina: mira, sé que esto es demasiado improvisado, pero todo el tiempo que compartimos hiso que sienta esto por ti.

Korrina volvió a besar al chico pero este la separo de el.

Ash: no puedo hacer esto.

Korrina: oh, ya veo, ¡es por esa Serena verdad! ¡pues déjame decirte que tengo mejor cuerpo que ella!

Ash: ¡no es por ella!

Korrina: ¿ah no?

Ash: no, yo ya estoy en una relación.

Korrina: ¿qué?

El chico saco una foto de su bolsillo "mira, ella es mi novia" la rubia tomo la foto y vio la imagen de una peliazul acompañada de un piplup "¿ella es tu novia?" pregunto la líder al ver la fotografía.

Korrina: vaya que es muy bonita.

Ash: ella es de Sinnoh y nos conocimos ahí, cuando viaje por Unova nos reencontramos y empezamos a tener una relación en secreto. Pero el día que se tuvo que ir [un sonrojo empezo a verse en el chico tomate]

Korrina: [mirando pícaramente a Ash] oh ya veo, asi que no eres virgen.

Ash: ¡QUE COSAS DICES!

Korrina: dime, ¿cuánto tiempo que no lo haces?

La líder se sentó en la cama, ella se abría de piernas y se bajaba ligeramente la blusa.

Ash: seis meses.

Korrina: vaya, te debes estar aguantando mucho.

La chica le hablaba en un tono muy sensual al chico "te propongo algo" la rubia empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

Korrina: estoy enamorada de ti, pero me dices que tienes novia. Seamos amigos de sexo, ¿Qué te parece?

Ash quedo impactado con la propuesta que le dio la chica "te amo, pero quieres a otra. Aunque sea déjame sentirte, no te voy a atar a nada, solo quiero eso" fue la propuesta de la chica. El chico condimento solo veía a su compañera, el pobre estaba más confundido que un bidoff y no lograba asimilar nada. Korrina aprovecho esto y se empezó a quitar la blusa.

Ash: ¡que…! ¡¿qué haces?!

Korrina: tu solo déjate llevar.

La rubia se había quitado la blusa, ella estaba en sujetador "Korrina tiene pechos muy grandes" fue lo que paso por la cabeza del chico. La rubia aprovecho el momento de "idiotización" del pelinegro y se le lanzo para darle un profundo beso en los labios. Korrina tumbo al chico sobre la cama, y empezó a besarle con mucha más pasión.

Ash ya perdió la razón, él se encontraba muy excitado y empezó a tocarle el trasero a la rubia mientras que esta le seguía besando "besas muy bien" fue lo que dijo la líder. Ash uso sus manos para sacarle los shorts a la chica, dejándola solo en bragas. Korrina le saco la camiseta al chico, al ver el muy buen torso que Ash tenía empezó a excitarla demasiado.

Korrina empezó a besarle el pecho al chico, ella empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones y cuando lo había logrado, bajo hacia su entrepierna dejando un rastro de saliva en el proceso "ahora te sacare esto, veamos qué es lo que te manejas aquí abajo" la líder le saco la ropa interior al muchacho, y quedo impresionada al ver el gran tamaño que tenía el miembro de Ash.

Korrina: wow esto no me lo espere.

Ash: eso mismo me dijeron la primera vez.

Korrina: cualquier chica quisiera tener esto entre sus manos… o adentro de ella.

La rubia no aguanto más y se metió el gran pene de Ash a la boca. Korrina hacia su mayor esfuerzo en metérselo todo a la boca "quien pensaría, que lo tendría de veinte centímetros" pensó la chica mientras sentía que el miembro erecto del pelinegro ya rozaba con su garganta.

Ash: tu tranquila… si no puedes metértelo todo…

Korrina: [sacándose el miembro de la boca] de acuerdo.

Korrina siguió engulléndose el pene del chico, y hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para metérselo todo a la boca. Pasaron los minutos y Ash estaba demasiado excitado, el chico miraba al techo y temblaba pues la rubia tenía una gran técnica para el sexo oral.

Korrina: [quien le recorría un poco de saliva de la boca] cuando te corras me lo tragare, te la voy a chupar hasta que no quede ni gota.

La rubia volvió a meterse el pene del chico a la boca y siguió chupando "¡NO PUEDO MAS! ¡ME CORRO!" Korrina sintió como Ash le bombardeaba de semen el interior de su boca, la cantidad era tanta que dejo el miembro del chico, Ash le empezó a embarrar el cabello, rostro, pechos, vientre y piernas a la chica "umm, que rico" Korrina empezó a saborear el semen de su acompañante.

Korrina: te has corrido demasiado pronto, y además está muy caliente.

Ash estaba jadeando, el tipo estaba con los ojos cerrados pues quedo demasiado candado luego de haber expulsado tanto semen "y me has manchado toda, pero me gusta el sabor que tiene tu semen" Korrina estaba en una pose muy juguetona, ella se relamía los labios.

Korrina: [se saca las bragas] ahora quiero que me la metas.

Korrina se recostó en la cama, se abrió de piernas y con sus dedos abría su vagina "tan solo mira lo húmeda que estoy" Korrina empujo y recostó en la cama al chico, ella se puso encima suyo. La líder se acomodó y empezó a introducirse el miembro de Ash adentro suyo "¡AAAARGH!" Korrina grito de dolor, ella empezó a botar lágrimas de sus ojos pues su himen se había roto.

Ash: vaya, pensé que estabas entusiasmada.

Korrina: ¡cállate idiota! ¡no sabes cómo duele esto!

Ash: en mi primera vez, también le dolió a ella…

Korrina: ¡no me compares!

La rubia, que tenía todavía dolor en la entrepierna, empezó a moverse y a cabalgar sobre el chico "¡ESTO… ESTO SE SIENTE JODIDAMENTE BIEN!" Korrina ya no sentía dolor, ella estaba sumergida en placer quería tener sexo por horas en ese momento.

Korrina se movía rápidamente y fuertemente, ella solo quería ser penetrada con fuerza. Los pechos de la chica rebotaban, Ash empezó a cogerlos provocando gemidos más fuertes por parte de la rubia "¡ME CORRO!" grito Korrina.

Los jugos de ambos "amantes" se mezclaron, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y la chica se desplomo y cayó sobre el peli negro.

Korrina: eso fue fantástico.

Ash: demasiado, hace mucho que no hacia esto.

Korrina: [¬u¬] pues acostúmbrate por que de aquí no salimos hasta que me dejes completamente satisfecha.

La líder volvió a seguir con su movimiento de caderas, aprovechando que el chico aun esta erecto. Los primeros rayos del sol chocaron en el rostro de los dos amantes, recién había amanecido y la chica empezó a levantarse.

Korrina: vaya, que gran noche tuvimos.

La joven se estaba estirando, se le veía muy feliz por lo ocurrido. Ella había dormido abrazando a Ash, ambos completamente desnudos. Korrina se miró al espejo que había a su lado "tengo el rostro hecho un desastre" la líder estaba con el cabello muy alborotado, tenía rastros de semen en todo el cuerpo.

Korrina miro al chico, y este se encontraba durmiendo "te dejo un rato, iré a tomar una ducha" la chica se fue al baño, ella se acercó al jacuzzi y abrió la cañería para que saliera el agua caliente. Ella estaba desnuda, se apoyaba en el jacuzzi esperando a que se llenara por completa "¡AAAAHH!" grito al sentir que su vagina era penetrada.

Ash: buenos días.

Era Ash el culpable, el había tomado las caderas de la chica y estaba que la penetraba fuertemente.

Korrina: ¡¿qué se supone que haces?!

Ash: un poco de sexo mañanero, si no te gusta lo saco.

Korrina: ¡no! ¡sigue, que me está gustando!

Ash obedeció a lo que su amante le dijo, este la empezó a penetrar con más fuerza y a los minutos empezó a correrse en el interior de ella "¡JODER! ¡SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!" gimió la líder al sentir que era llenada.

Serena: ¡¿dónde esta Ash?!

Clemont: ¡¿y Korrina?!

El grupo se había despertado y no había encontrado a sus acompañantes. Pikachu y lucario también se estaban preocupando al no ver a sus entrenadores "¡hola, creo que no nos encontraron! ¡pero despreocúpense que salimos a buscar frutas!" Korrina y Ash aparecieron, y ambos con un cesto lleno de manzanas.

Bonnie: [sacando a dedenne de su bolsa] ¡manzanas!

Clemont: pensábamos que les paso algo grave.

Ash: no, nada de eso.

Bonnie: oye Korrina.

Korrina: ¿sí?

Bonnie: se te ve radiante.

Korrina: [sonrojándose] ¿enserio?

Bonnie: ¡si, y te ves muy bien! ¿no es asi Serena?

Serena: si, algo raro, pero si, te ves muy bien.

Korrina: oh, gracias.

Nadie tenía sospechas de lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior. Korrina solo tenía pensamientos de lo que sucedió ayer al igual que Ash. En esa noche, la rubia le decía constantemente al pelinegro que le amaba y este le respondía igual, Ash aún no comprendía porque le dijo eso si él no sentía nada por ella "quizás sea un acto reflejo" fue lo que pensó el chico.

* * *

 **BARRA SEPARADORA DE BAJO PRESUPUESTO**

* * *

Es hora del aviso publico contratado. En este mundo las cosas no sucedieron como en el anime, y mientras mas avance la historia mas cosas daré a entender sobre lo que paso en el trayecto del tomate por las otras regiones ¬u¬ solo les digo que esperen el siguiente capítulo que estará bueno ¬u¬


End file.
